It Belongs in a Museum
by stillplayingpretend
Summary: Bill Weasley is on a special curse breaking assignment when he runs into a strange Muggle with a whip and fedora. Can Bill keep the statue of secrecy while Indiana Jones leads through through pharaoh's tomb? A one-shot for the houses competition, Indiana jones-Harry Potter crossover.


**A/N: House/Team: Badgers. Class Subject: Potions. Story Category: Standard. Prompt: [Crossover] Indiana Jones. Word Count: 2049. I'm not JKR or George Lucas. Indiana Jones takes place in the 1930-1960s, but I have moved up his timeline for the purposes of this story. Some lines lifted from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade and Indiana Jones and Raiders of the Lost ark. **

Bill Weasley was tired. That was the long and the short of it. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just go back to his tent and go to bed. In retrospect, that was what had caused the whole fiasco. Bill would have never have been that careless if not for the back-to-back curses he had had to break the night before. The first rule of curse breaking was to be aware of your surroundings – you never know what kind of trap some ancient wizard might have laid. He'd been in Egypt for about a year now and had not only stayed alive but thrived because of his Gryffindor courage and his common sense. And his common sense had given him three rules: 1. If something seems dangerous, it probably is. 2. If it seems like the goblins are plotting something, they probably are, and 3. If it seems like nothing is amiss, you're wrong - see rules one and two.

But Bill Weasley was not at his best that night. It had been a long and arduous dig, and he did not notice that the tomb beneath the pyramid had dark shadows that seemed to drink in the light. He did not notice that the goblins that had assigned him to this dig had done so with a malicious glint in their eyes. And he did not notice the strange whip that was hanging from clay rafters just above the glowing red ruby he had been sent to retrieve.

Bill took out his wand and tested the surrounding area for all of the obvious curses only for all of the spells to come back negative. He gave a sigh of relief, wiped the sweat off his forehead, reached out, and gently picked the ruby up off of its pedestal.

Immediately the cavern around him began to shake and grumble. Bill turned frantically to see a gigantic boulder coming down the corridor directly toward him. That couldn't be right – how could he have missed the spell? Bill realized that if he didn't act soon he was going to be crushed between the boulder and the wall. He took out his wand and prepared to hit the boulder with a perfectly timed _reducto _when all of a sudden he felt a hand grab him by his back collar and haul him up into the air and onto the rafters above the cavern. The boulder passed harmlessly by, and Bill turned in confusion to see who his would-be-rescuer was.

A tan, musty man with hard eyes and a strange hat was peering back at him from his place perched next to Bill. The man looked Bill up and down for a moment, then gave him a wry half-smile and held out his hand again. "You alright there, son?'

"Um, yes." Bill blinked, reached out and shook the hand that was offered. "Uh, who are you?"

"I'm the owner of that whip you're stepping on." The man drawled, giving Bill's hand a quick shake and then dropping it immediately.

Bill looked down and realized he was indeed crouching on a leather whip, which he carefully disentangled and held out to the man. "I hate to be rude, no one's supposed to be allowed on this dig but Gringotts employees. Who are you?"

"The name's Dr. Jones. But you can call me Indy if you're feeling risky. Who are you?"

"Bill. Bill Weasley. I'm the curse breaker assigned to this dig."

Indy snorted. "Curse breaker? Is that supposed to be some kind of cover?"

Bill squinted at the stranger suspiciously and let his hand drift slowly back to his wand. "No. And you still haven't said what you're doing here."

"Relax kid, I'm not here to steal anything. Got a call from some museum called Gringotts. Said they needed some help excavating an old temple."

"Museum? Gringotts isn't a museum. It's a bank." Bill was growing more confused by the minute. Why would the goblins hire this strange man – who Bill was quickly beginning to think wasn't even a wizard – to help out with one of their digs? It didn't make any sense.

"A bank?" Indy's frown deepened as he mulled over the word. "No one said anything about a bank. All I know is that I was called to come and see about a ruby. Next thing I know, you go and trigger the booby-trap and we're up here on this here ledge. What's the matter with you anyway? You can't just go around taking things willy-nilly like that, you're bound to get yourself killed."

_It wasn't willy-nilly. _Bill bit back his retort. _The spells said there were no curses! _He forced a laugh. "I suppose I'm just lucky you were here."

"You're damn right about that." Indy looked around and frowned again. "And I've got more bad news."

"What?"

"We're trapped."

Bill turned and saw that the boulder had come to rest in a way that prevented them from exiting back down the corridor. His heart sank. One spell and the way would be free – but he couldn't do magic in front of a muggle. What was he going to do?

The despair must have shown on his face because Indy reached out and clapped him on the shoulder. "It's alright kid. The pharaohs who made this place would never have designed it without a back door. And I think I see it."

Indy stood up and carefully balanced on the rafters, then pushed upward on the clay ceiling next to a small, insignificant looking hieroglyphic of a beetle. There was a hiss of air and then the ceiling opened up to reveal a trap door. Indy quickly climb up and gestured for Bill to do the same. Bill climbed up after him with an internal sigh, resisting the urge to chance a well-timed _lumos_.

The chamber they found themselves in was damp but surprisingly clean, and filled with dozens more hieroglyphics. Bill quickly muttered a few spells and determined that this room too, was free of curses. Indy moved to single door jutting out of the wall and forced it open with a muffled _creeeak. _He cursed, put his head in his hands for a moment, then looked up at Bill.

"How do you feel about heights?"

Bill walked over and stuck his head out of the doorway. There was a hallway that seemed to lead to another room – and possibly to an exit. But that hallway was at the bottom of a one-hundred-foot drop. Bill groaned. One _wingardium leviosa _or _arresto momentum _and they would have made it to the bottom no problem, but no – they would have to do this the Muggle way.

Indy misinterpreted his groan as one of fear. "Buck up kid, it'll be over in a second. Hand me those linens over there."

Bill grabbed some linens from nearby corner and handed them to Indy with no small amount of trepidation. He watched as Indy began to tie a series of complicated knots and finally fashioned a make-shift rope for them to propel themselves down on. "Grab ahold, and don't look down."

Bill took a deep breath and tugged lightly on the three-thousand year old fabric. _Well, Dad would be so proud of me doing things the Muggle way. _He thought sarcastically to himself. Then he closed his eyes and followed Dr. Jones down the cliff.

After what felt like a lifetime but was probably only a few minutes Bill felt his feet touch the ground. He let go of the linen immediately and Dr. Jones let out a low whistle. "I have to admit kid, I didn't think you'd do it. Good for you." Then he turned and opened up the door –

And immediately leapt back with a yelp of fear.

"Gah! Snakes! Why did it have to be snakes!1"

Bill rushed forward, wand at the ready, only to find himself face to face with a boggart. "_Riddikulus_!" he muttered as quietly as he could. He strode into the room and looked around carefully. "It's alright Dr. Jones. I got rid of them."

Indy gave him a strange look then entered the new room cautiously. "I gotta admit, that's a nifty trick you got there. Maybe someday you'll tell me how you did that."

Bill chuckled sadly. "Maybe someday I will."

"Or maybe someday you won't." said a third voice from the shadows.

"Damn it kid, can't you even check a room right?!" Bill spun around in alarm – his spells hadn't registered anyone else in the room, which could only mean that the third voice belonged to someone magical who was blocking his spells with spells of their own. Bill realized this just as he felt his wand ripped out of his hand by a silent _expelliarmus_, and a menacing figure emerged from the shadows.

"Dr. Jones, thank you for accepting my invitation. I thought that you might be some assistance to me, and I was right. Now, if you would kindly hand over the ruby I can be on my way. I promise the goblins will be here to let you out soon ...or at least sometime in the next hundred years."

Indy pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the man. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" The man twirled his wand between his fingers and smiled maniacally. "I am more powerful than you could possibly imagine. I possess abilities your Muggle mind couldn't begin to wrap itself around. I am the terror in the dark, I am death upon the wind, I am-"

BANG!

The still unknown villain fell to the floor, dead.

Bill turned in shock and saw Dr. Jones re-holstering his weapon. "What did you do?" demanded Bill in amazement as he scrambled on the floor for his wand.

Indy gave him a strange look. "I shot him. I hope you don't mind, I thought I'd spare us both the speech. Hey, how much you want to bet this door right here is the exit?"

Bill stared at the dead wizard for a moment, then silently followed Dr. Jones through one last door and out in the Egyptian night air. They paused for a moment to catch their breath, then Indy turned to Bill and casually said, "That was some trick with your stick there. With the snakes, I mean."

"Thank you." Said Bill politely.

"And back there, with the dead guy. You had your stick out again, like you were getting ready to fight him with it."

Bill's stomach sank and he pulled his wand out again. "Yes. I did."

Indy nodded and gave him a shrewd look. "You want to tell me what exactly is going on?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Jones. I'm afraid I can't do that. I hope you understand."

Indy laughed. "Kid, as far as all the strange things that I've seen goes – this doesn't even make the top ten list. Don't worry about it."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. And once again, Dr. Jones. I'm so sorry."

"About what?" Indy stood up and reached for his gun again, but this time he was too late.

"_Obliviate._"

"So, you did manage to retrieve the ruby." The goblin eyed Bill's bag greedily and held out his hand. "Hand it over then."

Bill grumbled and reached around in his bag for it. "Did you not hear a word I said?"

"We'll look into this intruder, and to this Dr. Jones. We goblins do not take thieves lightly. But for now, the ruby Mr. Weasley."

Bill frowned and fumbled around in his bag again. "I don't understand it's- it's gone!"

"Gone?" The goblin smiled a smile devoid of any bit of amusement. "Did this dark wizard manage to capture it after all?"

"No, there's no way. He never came near me. But – oh."

"What is it? Where is the ruby?" the goblin demanded.

"The other wizard never came close enough to take it… but Dr. Jones did."

"The Muggle you obliviated? Why would he do that? Where is he taking it?"

Bill thought hard for a moment, then smiled. "Well I can only guess, but Dr. Jones didn't seem too excited when he found out Gringotts was a bank. If I had to guess I'd say he decided… it belongs in a museum2.

Indiana Jones and the last crusade

Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Arc


End file.
